1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is directed to receptacles for mounting electrical apparatus in structures and, in particular, receptacles that can be readily mounted in structures and thereafter removed therefrom to allow for servicing of electrical components mounted therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years, electrical and electro-mechanical devices such as light switches and electric light bulbs have been mounted in various types of receptacles. These receptacles have been permanently fastened to the structure and could not be readily removed.
More recently, certain electrical apparatus such as lighting fixtures have included servicable components that are to be mounted in receptacles. When the components require repair or replacement, they must be removed from the receptacle. In the past, this has made service of these components difficult and has placed certain limitations on the design of the electrical apparatus itself. Accordingly, there was a need for a receptacle that could be easily mounted to the structure, and could also be removed to permit better access to the electrical components.